Reunited and it Feels So Dumb
by BearTamer
Summary: A somewhat humorous gathering of the many ways in which Ezra and Sabine may meet each other again. *Marked as complete but might add more in the future


Reunited and it Feels so Dumb

 **This isn't really a story more of an idea reel or maybe a scene shot of the many ways in which Sabine and (possibly Ahsoka) find Ezra (and possibly Thrawn). Nothing is meant to be taken seriously.**

Asleep. That was how she found him, sleeping like an idiot. Limbs flailed all over the place, drool pooling on the pillow by the right corner of his mouth. The sight pissed her off which made her partner in this little rescue mission; Ahsoka, only all the more amused.

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy." Sabine gestured toward the sleeping form while looking toward Ahsoka. "We go traipsing all over the galaxy, getting chased, shot at, eaten, I got eaten looking for him Ahsoka and he has the gall, the nerve to just be sleeping." Her voice lowered. "When he wakes up I am going to kill him."

Ahsoka chuckled to herself. 'Rest well my friend, you're going to need the energy when you wake up.'

Thrawn felt the cold of a blaster being pressed against his head. He felt his lips curl into a smirk, he knew this day was coming.

"Where's Ezra?" Ah, there was the familiar voice of the Mandalorian.

"Ms. Wren," the chiss greeted in return. "If you would kindly remove your blaster from my head and aim it at a 20 degree angle downward to the southwest and pull the trigger you will find your Jedi friend."

"And why should I believe you?" She asked incredulously. "Besides why would I shoot where you say Ezra is? I don't want to kill him."

"You will after you see what he's doing." Thrawn muttered lightly, then a little more loudly. "You might want to take a wide step to your left."

"What?" Sabine snapped. At that moment bursting from her right side a large alien creature she had never seen before gave a mighty roar. Its long claws which looked primarily to be used for digging though the hard clay of the planet swung viciously in the air. Its maw looked like it was splitting it's face which resembled a mass of tree roots apart.

Sabine thought the creature looked to be in pain, and she might've felt sorry for it, if the thing didn't terrify her so much. She only watched in stunned belief thanking whatever deities were out there for her Mandalorian armor and the fact that the creature did not seem necessarily interested in killing her today. It did however seem to focus its many eyes on the blue chiss.

"Would you mind handing me your blaster?" Thrawn asked calmly of her.

Now here was a conundrum. On the one hand she could let the creature eat Thrawn while she either ran away or killed it herself afterwards. But, there was the problem that she wasn't sure how to kill this creature, plus she was so close to finding Ezra and Thrawn was probably the only one who knew exactly where he was. Ah, what to do?

This brief moment of contemplation all occurred within less than half a second and within that timeframe she decided to trust the chiss and handed him her blaster. Without a word of thanks the blue alien took the device and fired two quick shots at what appeared to be the creatures belly button (if she had to use a word of anatomy she understood to describe it), however, instead of killing the creature she watched in horror as it made the most disgusting noises from a living being ever and saw Ezra covered in a thick mucus-like substance be extruded from an orifice in one of the creature's many armpits.

"Disgusting." Sabine muttered plainly, not indicating at all that she was ecstatic to see the person she had spent the past 3 years searching for.

"This is the thirteenth time this cycle that this particular root digger has eaten him." Thrawn noted to Sabine as he passed her and headed to Ezra. "You know this is getting out of hand." Thrawn scolded the slime-covered mass that was Ezra helping him up.

"Relax Thrawn," Ezra grinned. "I haven't been digested yet. Besides, we're going to need a lot of this slime if we're going to complete The Jan'Snar trials."

Thrawn shook his head at the boy's antics and muttered something about just killing the damn creature. Finally after what seemed like hours of deliberation Sabine spoke up. "Hey Ezra."

At her voice Ezra looked up. His eyes seemed to glow, just like she remembered beneath the muck. "Sabine!" He cried with an elated voice, and began to come toward her with reckless abandon.

While he was covered in that disgusting slime. Wait. He needed to stop right there.

"Ezra don't you dare come closer."

The Jedi stopped, frowned, looked at himself, and then looked back up at her with a grin on his face. "Awe, come on Sabine I haven't seen you in years. Are you gonna let a little slime keep me from hugging you?"

"Yes," she deadpanned. If she thought that would stop Ezra from reaching her, well… "Damn it Ezra, quit chasing me." Sabine yelled out in annoyance.

"Never!" Ezra laughed. Neither of them paying attention the creature had come to and moved in gobbling both of them up and disappearing underground

Thrawn watched the whole thing with a neutral expression on his face. "Here we go again."

Sabine looked at Ezra with a forlorn expression on her face. How long had it been since she had seen him? Too long.

She blinked as the salty spray of seawater crashed up high among the cliff walls. So far neither of them spoke. There wasn't anything to say at the moment, but there was something to do. Sabine held out Ezra's lightsaber.

He approached her and tentatively grasped the saber's hilt in his hand. His fingers brushed against hers, she could feel the callouses of his fingers even through her gloves. Pulling away from her, he activated the device and turned it over in his hand. He studied it, remembered it, and then without a word of warning, Sabine watched in horror as he chucked the lightsaber into the dirt and walked away.

'Well,' she thought to herself as he walked off. 'That was rude.'

"Are they…?" Sabine couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yep." Ezra responded popping the "p"

"And, how long have they been doing "that"?" Sabine gestured toward the several purrgil that were ensnared and tangled up within each other.

"Practically since we left Lothal." Ezra responded a strange mixture of amusement, awe, and slight disgust in his voice. "You should've seen what they did to Thrawn's ship." A groan was heard from the corner, the blue alien curled up in the fetal position. "He still hasn't gotten over it."

Sabine chuckled lightly. "Is it continuous?"

"No, Thrawn was pissing me off again so I just entered frequency zero again and the purrgil came running. Remember the fleet Hera brought when we went to rescue Master Luminara, and how she told us the frequency she used to mask herself resulted in being a mating call for them?"

"Yeah…?" Sabine replied already knowing where this was going.

"Well apparently it's the same thing with the purrgils and frequency zero." Ezra replied with a mischievous smirk. "Ever since I discovered that, any time Thrawn does something, well, Thrawnish, I call the purrgils and he shuts right down."

Sabine laughed jovially. "Only you would think to torture someone via purrgil sex." Her laughter quietened and she looked at Ezra, who glanced back at her. "It's good to see you again Ezra."

"Yeah," he replied. "It's good to see you too."

Together they stood in companionable silence listening to the music of sweet purrgil love while being serenaded by Thrawn's groans of miserable protest.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. I might add more stuff later, but for now it will be marked as complete.**


End file.
